theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
May 27, 2015/Chat log
Cfljony22 aw come on still no one on Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 4:42 Dragonian King hey jony just so you know we usually come on around 6:00 EST :P i usually show up a little earlier though You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:05 Williamm258 hi You are no longer away. 5:05 Dragonian King hi will You are now away. 5:13 Williamm258 jony do you Want to Play wizard101 Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:16 Loving77 hey hey hey You are no longer away. 5:29 Dragonian King sup peep You are now away. You are no longer away. . 6:05 Loving77 boop You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:08 Dragonian King dooq You are now away. Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 6:15 Dragonian King ooo Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:18 Williamm258 ' You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:21 Dragonian King wb will 6:22 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLmIGQHwFYw silly 6:23 Dragonian King most accurate answer ever You are now away. 6:30 Williamm258 silly Would I ever Get married You are no longer away. 6:30 Dragonian King maybe someday You are now away. 6:39 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 6:39 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:41 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Jony 6:41 Dragonian King hi lily 6:42 Flower1470 Hey Will 6:42 Williamm258 bye silly bye jony hi lily bye lily 6:43 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 7:20 Dragonian King ooo Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:20 Cfljony22 im back whoah hi silly hi lily hi will bye will 7:21 Dragonian King wb 7:22 Cfljony22 notice how everyones name ends with y lily penny silly jony 7:22 Dragonian King lol 7:22 Cfljony22 i just relized that hey silly 1 V 1 BRUH 7:23 Dragonian King okay 7:23 Cfljony22 WEBKINS OR FARMVILLE? 7:23 Dragonian King hmmmm FARMVILLE YOU'RE GOING DOWN 7:24 Cfljony22 IMA GET ME COWS ON YOU JUST WAIT How do you save your progress on showdown nvm its still here hey silly 7:26 Dragonian King hey 7:26 Cfljony22 lets showdown! 7:26 Dragonian King okay 7:26 Cfljony22 let me just get some water im ready inv mw me You are now away. im waiting silly You are no longer away. 7:32 Dragonian King oh sorry :P same username? 7:33 Cfljony22 heresjony_22 yea You are now away. WHAT THE HECK ICE IS TOTALLY STRONG TO FIRE oh hey lily 8:11 Flower1470 yea? 8:13 Cfljony22 just saying hi i just crushed silly in showsdown 8:13 Dragonian King lol yep :P twice actually i won the second time nevermind 8:13 Cfljony22 barely 1 of his pokeman gged half of my team did u find a game lily? 8:16 Flower1470 no 8:17 Cfljony22 D: You are now away. 8:19 Flower1470 I have been very busy with end-of-the-year schoolwork 8:38 Cfljony22 i just have exams thats it i cant wait for summer where we will all have more time :D You are no longer away. 8:38 Dragonian King it's already summer for me B) You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye guys Category:May 2015 Category:Chat logs